


The way I'll die

by Krufnuf



Series: Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Frustration, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krufnuf/pseuds/Krufnuf
Summary: A pretended love.One doesn't care.One it kills.A poem.





	The way I'll die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ^-^  
> So, this is one of my poems, my favorit actually...  
> You find a little explination about what is happening at the end,  
> I hope you enjoy it x3
> 
> Kit

The way I´ll die

 

I love the way you lie to me,

the way you tell me, I am fine,

the way you say the words 'I love you'.

 

The way I listen to your voice,

in the darkness of the night,

that you pretend to love me,

and how you hold me,

close and tight.

 

The way you look at me and love me,

the way I fall for it again,

the way my heart beats faster,

but why would I die for you then?

Why would I go down,

stop breathing once and forever?

Why would I leave for you?

Why would I do that?

 

Because I love you,

and because my love needs to be heard,

but you won't listen,

and that, my love, is why

I'll die.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you might have notices, this is about two people in a pretty unhealty relationship, but only one of them is having real feelings. The person she talks to is her partner, and he is only playing with her. But her love for him is so deep, that she would die for him. And the thought of that, the 'dying for him' and also fact that he doesn't love her back is what kills her.  
> If you have any questions, I am always happy to answer them ^-^.
> 
> Lots of love, Kit :3


End file.
